To Marry A Norse God
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Tony proposes. Thor faints. And as always Loki is a gorgeous little bastard. Oh and there's some unexpected visitors. Rated K 'cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Wassup people? I'm here and I'm queer! So, due to nostalgia and recent Thor:Ragnarok trailers I have realised that I haven't written a Loki fanfic in forever. So voilla: a Loki fanfic. Enjoy! You know the drill folks, R &R! **

**Disclaimer: Does Marvel have 16 movies dedicated to Loki? Nope. Would it have 16 movies dedicated to Loki if I owned it? You betcha. So obviously I don't own it or anything else.**

* * *

"We need to tell your brother about this, reindeer games." Tony announced once the initial excitement about Loki accepting his marriage proposal had died down, albeit not completely.

"Very well then, go and inform him, he is just down the hall." Loki replied with a sly smirk.

"What?! No way! I like being alive thank you very much, you don't want a dead fiancé do you?" Tony exclaimed, Loki's smirk widened and he opened his mouth to give a snarky reply but the genius quickly beat him to it.

"Never mind! Don't answer that question." Loki smiled and decided to have mercy on his boyfriend.

"Do not worry Anthony, I have a plan on how to tell him." He assured before walking out of the room with his usual Godly grace. Tony sighed and followed him out, all the while wondering how quick his death would be for daring to propose to the Thunderer's 'innocent' baby brother.

* * *

"Thor, I am getting married to Anthony."

Everyone gasped in shock (meanwhile Tony was desperately looking for somewhere to hide) and looked at Loki with expressions of bewilderment.

Thud.

The Avengers and Loki stared at the Thunder God who was lying on the floor in a dead faint.

Tony face palmed but inwardly was thanking the Gods (the one that was definitely NOT Loki) for sparing his life, a few seconds later Clint rushed off to find some make up to put on the unconscious Norse God, Natasha soon following suit. Meanwhile, Loki was most definitely NOT giggling like a school girl and Bruce was congratulating Tony while Steve just looked confused.

* * *

"Anthony you will need to request our father's permission if you are to marry my brother." Thor stated after being convinced to not pummel Tony into the ground with his hammer for 'daring to defile his innocent baby brother'.

"He is not my father!" Loki yelled indignantly with a wild look in his eyes that had most of the Avengers edging away from him cautiously, evidently he was still sore about the whole _incident_.

"Oh my god, would you shut up already? No one cares!" Clint exclaimed from the other side of the room, although it was to no avail as he was promptly ignored.

"I was abandoned! A helpless baby!" Loki continued with fake sobbing, going as far as to add an upset sniffle which ended up being more adorable than pitiful.

"Oh here we go, lord provide me with the strength." cried Clint, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Taken only for personal use." Loki carried on, sneering snidely at Clint out of the corner of his eyes when both Thor and Tony glared at Hawkeye.

"Why must karma be so cruel? Why?!" screamed Clint towards the ceiling.

"Nothing more than a stolen relic." Loki laid his head on Tony's chest and continued his fake sobbing while subtly making obscene gestures with his hand at the archer.

"Jesus Christ make it stop!" Clint shouted, his voice sounding strained. As if his sanity was hanging by a thread, which, lets face it, when dealing with Loki was quite probably the case.

"Shut up Clint! It's okay sweetie we won't ask old King Cyclops for anything." Tony assured as he stroked Loki's hair gently.

"I love you so much Anthony." purred Loki while fluttering his eyelashes (to which Clint responded by making gagging noises in the background).

"I love you even more." returned Tony in a sickly sweet voice.

"I love you most." argued Loki as the pair gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"For the love of God! Keep it in the bedroom!" Clint yelled as he threw a pillow at the two interrupting their make-out session.

"Remind me why he lives here again?" asked Loki as he glared at Clint.

"Because Fury made me house the Avengers."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that… I think that the public needs to know I am a part of the Avengers now -"

"Wait what?!" Bruce exclaimed, finally looking up from his book.

"-and I think a statue would be a great way to do it, therefore I shall replace that huge ugly blue lady statue you have with mine." Loki finished, clearly satisfied with his new idea.

"You're not replacing anything with anything else!" ordered Steve with authority, judging by his 'holier-than-thou' glare he was very close to another one of his 'freedom and morals' speeches.

"Really?" grinned Loki.

"Oh you bet really. There is no way that we are-"

Steve was interrupted by a high-pitched screeching noise as Loki snapped his fingers and a huge statue of the trickster floated right down on top of the Statue of Liberty, squishing it instantly.

"Why you little…" started Clint with menace, "I'm gonna-" he rose from his seat with his hands fisted and advanced towards the grinning Norse god.

"You are not touching _my_ baby! Are we clear on that? Good! Now honey last I remember we were planning our wedding." Tony declared, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist possessively and glaring daggers at the SHIELD agent.

Thor cleared his throat, "Yes, about that, if you will not ask my Father's permission then you must-"

Thor was cut off as icy winds swept into the room and the furniture was covered in ice, (Clint giving a very unmanly yelp as his bum was frozen to the couch) and precisely five giant, blue figures with glowing red eyes appeared in the room in a flurry of crystal snowflakes.

"What is this I hear about my son getting married?!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not as long as some of my others but thanks for reading anyway!**


End file.
